


Hurt Me

by darling_pet



Series: The Flash S05 Drabbles [23]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Escape, F/M, One Shot, Past Relationship(s), Plans, Reader-Insert, S05E22, Short, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 16:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: You have Eobard pinned to a wall, but knowing your past together, will you let him go free?





	Hurt Me

**Author's Note:**

> Flash Drabble S05E22. That’s all for this season's collection, folks! <3

“…But I had to be sure that I could go free.”

Beside you, Barry inhales a deep breath, readying himself to attack Thawne, but you hold a hand out to him.

“No, let me,” you protest through gritted teeth. Letting your feet carry you as fast as the Speedforce will allow, you zoom past Barry, Iris, and a fading Nora, and collide into Eobard, his back smashing against a concrete wall.

The man chokes for air with your hand around his throat.

_Oh, what a feeling._

Using your other hand, you rip his yellow cowl down to reveal his face. His glowing red eyes dim down to their shining blue as they study yours.

“Well,” he says gruffly with the bit of air you allow him to have, “under other circumstances, this would be arousing.”

“Be quiet,” you order the villain. Eobard’s smirk speaks volumes.

“What? You don’t remember our good old times?”

“I said,  _be quiet_!” Your shout surely reaches the Team behind you.

_Good_.

Now you bring your voice down so no one can hear, “Tell me how to save Nora and I’ll let you go.”

Eobard blinks, then cocks his head. You watch how his eyes stare straight ahead at the West-Allen family then to you.

“ _Hurt me_ ,” he whispers. You understand his wish, then knee him in the groin, causing the man to bend his body in a groan of pain. “The Negative Speedforce! It’s the only place immune to timeline changes!” Thawne confesses, loud enough for everyone behind you to hear.

You can hear the buzzing and frantic voices of the West-Allens, drawing out a plan to reverse Nora’s vanishing self.

“ _Hurt me_ ,” you say - barely a whisper in return - to your former lover, knowing that you can’t simply appear to let him go. Not in front of your friends - your  _family_. Eobard disarms you easily, but only because you let him, as he shoves you face first into the concrete wall where you had held him. Before he speeds away, though, he leans in to tell you one last promise.

“See you at our next rendezvous.”


End file.
